Flying Without Wings
by Hallows-Or-Horcruxes
Summary: Untruthful boyfriends,chaotic curses,horrible house elves and a disastrous Christmas Ball.What else could go wrong for Hermione? Oh yeah! The boy she loves hardly talks anymore and a farfetched plan could cost Hermione her life. Will she be saved? R&R! X
1. Late Night Wander

**A/N: HEY GUYS. FIRST CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM A BIT WEIRD TO YOU BUT IT IS ESSENTIAL TO THE DRAMATIC ENDING OF MY STORY SO BEAR WITH ME, YOU WON'T REGRET IT :D ENJOY X**

**Chapter 1: Late Night Wander**

Hermione glanced around the stuffy Gryffindor common room and had no trouble in spotting various couples sharing 'romantic moments' in the corners of the room and realised she was one of the only girls without a boyfriend. She suddenly felt a surge of jealousy as she nestled her eyes on Ron and Lavender giggling and kissing by the roaring fire.

**"Hey, Hermione!"** Came the voice of Harry, just behind the armchair on which she was sitting.

"Hiya Harry." Hermione replied wearily. It was getting late but Hermione still had homework to complete.

Harry was just about to open his mouth to ask Hermione a question when she butted in saying:

"Yes, I will check over your charms essay if you wish."

**"How did you know I was going to ask you to do that?"** Harry scoffed.

"Well..." Hermione replied, "It's become a bit of a routine hasn't it. All you want to do is go off with Ginny and let me do all the work." Hermione laughed, she didn't really mind for Harry was one of her best friends but still, she would much rather get on with her own homework or even better, find a certain someone to spend some time with.

Harry gratefully handed over his unfinished essay into Hermione's outstretched hands but before he could even utter a word of thanks, Ginny entered the room swiftly, skipped along to Harry, took hold of his arm and guided him to an empty armchair. Harry and Ginny frequently visited that armchair and Hermione and Parvati had got into the habit of calling it '_The Armchair of Love'_.

Hermione reached into her robe pocket and fished out her neatly-folded time table. She scanned down the list of lessons for the following day and realised that she and Harry didn't even have Charms that day.

"Oh well, this essay can be left until tomorrow." Hermione thought gladly. She rose from her comfortable armchair and made her way to the 6th year girl's dormitories for a well earned rest.

However, Hermione did not get the rest she thoroughly needed.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when she first heard the noise. Hermione weakly opened her sleepy eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin in fright of the tiny house elf that was huddled against the dormitory door, weeping into her dirty rags and clutching her left arm.

"Excuse me?" Hermione whispered.

No reply came.

Again, Hermione spoke to the elf, this time, raising her voice slightly higher.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

**"Misses, did Tupsy wake you up?"** The elf whined, her eyes wide with fear.

"No! No, don't worry about that... Tupsy." Hermione replied calmly. "I was awake anyway."

**"Tupsy don't mean to make noise Misses but she has hurted herself a bit but she does not want to make a big fuss about it."** The elf whimpered.

Tupsy tried her hardest to hoist herself up onto the fluffy carpet but Hermione was sympathetic towards the elf and reassured her that it would be no trouble at all if she stayed in the room and discussed her problem.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Hermione quietly, trying to keep her voice down as not to wake up any of her class mates.

**"Yes Misses. Tupsy's arm is broken I fink."** Replied the elf, obviously trying to suppress a scream of pain.

"Would you like me to take you to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can mend your arm?" Enquired Hermione.

**"Tupsy will not be allowed to enter such a place!"** Moaned Tupsy.

"Why not? That's disgraceful!" Hermione said, flabbergasted.

**"We house elves are treated like dirt! We have to tend to our injuries ourselves. It is a rule for house elf enslavement that humans must never help an elf as it is considered as human slavery. If such a rule is broken, we will have to be given clothes!"** Tupsy sounded very serious and frightened.

"So, I can't even help you then?" Hermione asked, horrified.

**"No you cannot Misses."** Said the elf sadly.

"How long will it take for your arm to get better then?"

**"Only a week or so, I must use say a spell everyday but after that my arm will be fine."**

And with that, Tupsy got up and ambled out of the room.

_I need to do something about this_. Thought Hermione to herself.

She leapt out of bead and ran over to her chest of drawers. She looked inside every single drawer but could not find what she was looking for.

Then she remembered.

"It's at Hagrid's!"

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4:10.

_OH WELL, HAGRID _SHOULD_ FORGIVE ME !_

And without thinking twice, the young witch left the Gryffindor common room, ran down the steps leading to the exit of the castle, making sure she stayed hidden in the shadows in case Filch or Mrs Norris spotted her.

She gently grabbed hold of the oak door, pulled it open and placed her feet on the cold slate surrounding Hogwarts.

After a five minute walk, Hermione came to a halt outside Hagrid's enormous, wooden hut. The chimney was still billowing out smoke so there was a slight chance that Hagrid was awake.

She knocked on the door.

**"WHA' THE BLAZIN' 'ELL DO YOU WANT AT THIS TIME EH?"** Was the reaction of Hagrid as he saw Hermione standing in front of him after he had forcefully swung open his heavy door.

"Hagrid, I am so sorry! I came to ask you a favour and I need it done now!"

**"You better come on in then."** Hagrid replied gruffly.

Hermione explained to Hagrid about the thing she had lost and after a tiring half hour of searching, Hermione left the cabin holding just the thing she needed.

Without any trouble at all, she re-entered the common room, but instead of going back up to bed, Hermione sat down on a chair near a table and placed her box of badges down on the cold wood.

She fiddled with a badge then sighed to herself and said:

"I never thought I would go back to spew."


	2. Iratus!

A/N: THANKS TO Tamara72 FOR THE REVIEW ;) I HOPE THERE ARE MANY MORE TO COME!

AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE CRAP BUT I HAVE TO BUILD IT UP OKAY! ANY TIPS OR HELPFUL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.

ENJOY AND MAKE SURE YOU R&R **xx**

**Chapter 2: Iratus!**

After two hours of planning, Hermione gathered all of her belongings and dashed up the stairs, back to her dorm. It was now nearly 7:00 but she thought it would be helpful if she at least had an hours sleep before she had to get up, once again, to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

As soon as her bushy hair touched her pillow, Hermione fell straight away into a deep sleep. She dreamt about house elves running away from socks and garments of clothing that were being thrown by a young man, a young man in which Hermione loved so dearly.

But the dreams came to a halt when the rambling voice of Lavender Brown interrupted and caused Hermione to wake up with a start.

"Mione it's 8:30! You've missed breakfast! I _was_ going to get you up but I thought you looked tired so I left you, then I came back from the Great Hall and you still hadn't woken...I'm so sorry."

Hermione had rushed out of her bed and hastily began to swing her school uniform on, she had barely five minutes until transfiguration and McGonagall would kill her if she was just one second late! Al she could hear was the continuous apology from Lavender and this did not help her frantic search for her school shoes.

Finally, having found her shoes underneath the common room table, Hermione ran as fast as she could through the portrait of the fat lady; she had a minute to spare, then it would be detention. At last she was down the corridor and could see the classroom in view, one more glance at her watch told Hermione that she had ten seconds to spare. She hurtled to the end of the corridor and gasping, entered the transfiguration room.

**"Heavens, you're cutting it fine Miss Granger."** McGonagall said as the bell rang in the distance and Hermione swiftly found her seat and settled down.

The rest of the lesson came as a bit of a blur for Hermione. For the first time in her life of schooling, she had not understood a word that McGonagall had told the class as her terrible lack of sleep. In Hermione's opinion, four hours of sleep did not satisfy the mind of a seventeen year old girl.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked as they were making their way to DADA.

**"Huh?"** Came her reply. She had been daydreaming... once again.

"I just asked you if you're alright, you didn't answer any questions at all just now!" Grinned Harry.

"What's got into you?"

**"I'm just tired, that's all."** Hermione answered.

"Well yeah, I can see that." Harry said."You coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

**"Well I was but I would have to go on my own seen as you and Ron will be going with your _girlfriends_ and besides, I've got other business to attend to."**

"Whoa! No need to be snappy, Hermione, I was actually going to say that you should bring Neville so you could both join me and Ginny."

**"And _why_ would I want to bring _Neville_ exactly?"** Shrieked Hermione.

"We are friends Hermione, that's why! It's not like he fancies you cause he's going to ask out Luna at Christmas."

And with that, the fuming Hermione stalked off for free period.

**"Iratus!"** Shouted to the Fat Lady who swung forward to permit Hermione to enter the common room whilst saying:

"I can see dear." (IRATUS MEANS 'ANGRY' IN LATIN BTW )

For one hour Hermione added to her plan for SPEW. She was going to show everyone at Hogwarts what she thought of the enslavement of house elves and then they would realise what they had been doing wrong.

_Easy_. Thought Hermione to herself.

Although, that's what she thought.


	3. Giggling Pears and Evil Stares

**Chapter 3: Giggling Pears and Evil Stares.**

The meal in the Great Hall that night was fully satisfying for Hermione; Spaghetti Bolognese, a variety of salad, potato wedges and treacle tart (Harry's favourite), not forgetting the numerous flagons of pumpkin juice dotted around the house tables.

As she had completed her second helping of treacle tart, a wave of exhaustion swept over Hermione and she was engulfed into yet another daydream but it was somehow different from the one she had witnessed in transfiguration that morning. Willing herself not to be absorbed into a make-believe world, Hermione drearily raised her sleepy body from the bench and dragged herself all the way up to her cosy common room.

She couldn't wait to get her fully deserved sleep but to her dismay, Hermione would have to wait a while to crawl into bed as Harry popped up in front of her, obviously wanting to ask her something.

_Don't tell me he wants _another_ essay checked over!_

**"Hermione, I was just wondering if you had checked over my charms essay that I gave you last night?"** Harry said nervously, he did not want Hermione to bite his head off like she did after transfiguration earlier.

"Damn!" Hermione replied. She was now growing increasingly tired by the minute. "I forgot, Harry! I am ever so sorry; the thing is I've just been so tired. I can't do it tonight either because I had no sleep last night whatsoever."

**"Why not? What were you up to?"** Came the disappointed reaction of Harry.

"Oh, I was just err... I was... I couldn't get to sleep... that's all." Hermione lied.

**"Well I'll just have to do it myself then!"** Harry shouted.

"It's not really my fault if you think about it though, Harry!" Hermione was too weak to raise her voice but her tone gave the impression that she was VERY angry indeed. "If you only just paid attention in lessons then you wouldn't even be in this mess!"

**"Whatever, Hermione."** And Harry turned his back on his friend and stomped off to find Ginny.

Hermione was just about to walk off too when she thought she heard Harry mumble something that sounded something along the lines of: **"SHE'LL BE SORRY WHEN I GET THAT ESSAY BACK WITH A _TROLL_!"**

Huffing and puffing to her heart's content, Hermione stormed up the steps that lead to her glorious bed and thankfully collapsed on her bouncy mattress and fell asleep straight away, without even undressing first.

The following morning, Hermione felt much more refreshed seen as there had been no interruptions from injured house elves and no early morning plans to get stressed about that night. The witch got up, slipped off her robes which she had been wearing the whole night , went for a wash and returned wearing freshly – laundered wizarding robes. It was a Friday which cheered Hermione up even more as this meant that the weekend was soon to be upon them and also, sixth years had all time off after lunch.

To Hermione's relief, the lessons planned for that day passed rather well and ended the week optimistically; in total, Hermione had answered twelve out of twelve questions correctly and had earned herself a total of 60 points for Gryffindor and Harry had lightened up at this also.

As most people in her year went straight off to lunch, Hermione did not.

"I think it is time to put my plan into action."

She walked without hesitation past the Great Hall, in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room but instead took a fork to the left and found herself in front of a painting of a vast fruit bowl that held various exotic fruits such as pineapples and... Pears!

Hermione lifted her arm up and pointed her finger towards a fairly large pear compared to its fellows. She began to tickle it until it let out a scream of delight and an _extremely _loud giggle.

The painting swung forward and Hermione gasped as already, the creatures in the room beyond had sensed a visit from a student.

It was the house elves in their Hogwarts kitchen.

**"Why hello Misses!"** A nearby elf spluttered in awe. It was Tupsy who had procured a sling in which her broken arm was supported in.

"Tupsy!"Beamed Hermione for the elf did indeed look much happier since the last time they had seen each other.

_"Can Wally offer Misses a drink, or a biscuit?"_ Asked another elf that was holding a silver platter with tea and chocolate snacks piled high on top of the shimmering surface.

"Why, I don't mind if I do, as long as you have some too." Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Misses is utmost kind to us house elves!" Squeaked a familiar voice. " She is almost as good and loyal as Harry Potter!"

"Dobby?" Hermione searched for brightly coloured socks and almost straight away found the mischievous face of Dobby smiling up at her.

"Hello Miss Hermy!" Dobby sang.

**"Hello Miss Hermy!"** Chorused the remaining elves that were not helping out with the lunch.

Hermione felt very welcome and thought she would be safe enough to let the house elves, who were prepared to listen, know about her plans for their freedom. It was risky agreed Hermione to her conscience but it was worth a try.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had flung herself from the Hogwarts kitchen to find safety. Most of the elves were terribly offended by the thought of being freed and had shouted orders at Hermione to leave.

It was going to be harder than she thought to persuade those elves.

Without looking back, Hermione walked wobbly down the corridor, looking forward to reaching the Great Hall when she suddenly heard a voice...

**"Boohoo has the mudblood Granger been crying from the nasty mean elves?"** Cooed the evil cow that was Pansy Parkinson.

_"Shush, Pansy, don't upset her anymore, we don't want her dripping her filthy tears all around the castle."_

_GREAT...MALFOY._

"Push off, Malfoy!" Shouted Hermione, her anger nearly passed boiling point already.

_"Oh dear. Not in a good mood I see, Granger, are we?"_ Mocked Malfoy sarcastically.

Hermione plunged her hand into her pocket and closed her fingers tightly around her wand.

Draco had noticed this obvious movement and did the same thing but also drawing his wand out of his pockets and into view.

Pansy followed... as usual and eyed Hermione ominously. It was two against one but Hermione was not worrying just yet for she was the brightest witch of her age.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ She cried. But she was too slow; Draco had already blocked the spell.

_"Right then. Now it's my turn Granger."_ Hermione's wand flew out of her hand like a dart. Draco had summoned the wand non-verbally to his pale, outstretched hand. Hermione now had nothing to protect her.

_"Say your farewells Granger... **PERVASORA!**"_

And with that one spell, Hermione fell to the cold stone floor. Before she fell unconscious she felt all her good memories fade away to be replaced by haunting scenes flashing before her eyes. It was as if a Dementor was kissing her... but it couldn't be, it was a spell that Draco had probably learned from his father. Unable to stay conscious any longer, Hermione blacked out and could remember nothing more.

**A/N: OH DEAR! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HERMIONE? S NEXT CHAPTER IS UP SOON ! XX**


	4. Meeting Someone Special

**A/N: Rainy Days In The Pines,**

** Lassie 1994,**

** PinkLadieNat and**

** Mondano'sChick-09 THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS ! x**

****

**Chapter 4: Meeting Someone Special.**

Hermione opened up her weary eyes. She had a crashing headache and her stomach felt very sore to the touch. From one look around, she found herself in the hospital wing. She was tucked in very tightly by a white blanket and her head was rested on a supremely comforting pillow, again white.

**"Miss Granger! You are awake at last."**

Hermione looked up into the caring eyes of Madam Pomfrey who's expression was of utter relief.

**"Thank goodness you have woken. I was getting very worried indeed. You had been in a coma for nearly a month now."**

"What?!" Hermione replied in disbelief. "A month?"

**"Yes dear, that curse knocked the life out of you."**

"Malfoy." Hermione hissed in disgust.

**"Yes I am afraid so, Miss Granger. How much more do you remember?"**

"Everything. I remember the curse. 'Pervasora'. Now I remember what it does. It means 'invaded' in Latin. I was invaded with pain and depression, only terrible memories." Hermione began to cry.

**"There there dear. Don't you worry! Mr Malfoy _and_ Miss Parkinson have been severely punished."**

"But how did you realise it was them who cursed me?" Hermione sobbed helplessly.

**"By the certain help of the house elf who goes by the name of Dobby."**

Hermione smiled weakly.

**"He saw the whole thing as he followed you to congratulate you on a certain plan about I do not know as he said he would not inform me of it."**

Hermione nodded and said no more.

The matron understood. **"I shall leave you in peace, Miss Granger. I will send your parents in shortly."**

However, Hermione did not get peace at that precise moment in time.

**"Hey."** A seductive voice said from across the room.

Hermione raised her head from her pillow to see who had just spoken. It was Occultus Truth, a seventh year prefect from Ravenclaw that Hermione had thought of admiringly from time to time.

"Err Hi!"Hermione replied cheerfully.

**"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"** Asked Occultus.

"Yes I am, how do you know?" Hermione answered her heart pounding. Why was this handsome boy talking to HER, the nerdiest, brainiest girl in the school?

**"Oh I've heard of your talents."** Occultus said complimentarily.

"Oh. And you're Occultus, aren't you? I heard about your award for transfiguration, that's why I know." Hermione gingerly said.

**"Yes. I take it you're into transfiguration then?"**

"Definitely! It's one of my favourite subjects."

**"Same with me."** Agreed the boy.

"What's your _favourite_ subject then?" Hermione had asked the exact same question at the exact same time. That was weird. It was like they knew what each other was going to say.

"Arithmancy." They both replied. In astonishment, Occultus and Hermione burst into nervous laughter.

**"We are very similar."** Occultus noted.

"Indeed." Was Hermione's answer

From that moment onwards, Hermione and Occultus conversed on many things that they were both intrigued by and both found popular. They discussed ways of detecting an intruder and funnily enough, Gobstones.

Hermione adored looking into his ice blue eyes, they showed such love in them and she found herself gazing into them for such long periods at a time that she had to force herself to stop as Occultus often wondered why she was staring at him in a dazed fashion.

During the rest of the week that Hermione spent recovering in the hospital wing, Mr and Mrs Granger visited their daughter regularly to see how she was improving health – wise. It was such a treat, thought Hermione, to see her parents without it being a Christmas or summer holiday. Talking of Christmas, it was now December 12th and the hospital wing was lavishly decorated with bold and bright baubles and tinsel strings. To begin with, it was rather weird for the ill students to wake up to sickeningly sweet decorations but everyone was now getting used to them.

Hermione longed to get better as she really wanted to see the twelve Christmas trees that Hagrid puts up annually in the Great Hall whilst the students ate their dinner.

A week later, Hermione sat up in bed. All of her strength was regained and she had just been told that she would be able to be discharged from the hospital wing in a few minutes. She was so happy with this positive news but there was just one problem...

It was her last chance to speak to Occultus privately than it would be back to school and they would probably be too afraid to speak to each other in the corridors or wherever they passed each other.

"Occultus, I'll be able to leave in a minute. I'm all better!" Hermione told the prefect whom she increased liking by the day.

**"Damn. I'm gonna miss you, really."** Occultus whispered into her ear. **"Hermione?"**

"Yes?"

**"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday if I am well enough?"**

Hermione was so overjoyed that without even thinking she burst out with an answer:

"YES!"

**"Great. That settles it then. I'll meet you at the entrance hall at eleven then?"**

"Sure." Hermione smiled lovingly and skipped out the hospital wing merrily humming the tune of '_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_.'

On her way to lunch, Hermione recounted her dream to herself that she had had frequently since she had been cursed. She remembered a smoky tree in the distance and slate shining like ice in summer. Then she felt like she was falling... like she was completely out of control...and that would be it and Hermione would wake up with a start with a cold sweat on her forehead.

"Oh well, it's just a stupid nightmare I'm having, it's probably been brought on by that bloody curse Draco shot at me."

_Or was it_?

Outside the Great Hall, Hermione noticed that a sign had been put up that said:

_CHRISTMAS DANCE_

_Christmas Eve_

_8pm – 1am_

_**5th, 6th and 7th years** welcome_

_Will be held outside in front of the frozen lake_

_FORMAL DRESS_

This was going to be fun, thought Hermione and she knew the exact person she would want to go with.

**A/N: WHO DO YOU THINK HERMIONE WANTS TO TAKE TO THE CHRISTMAS DANCE? **


	5. Butterflies Signal

**A/N: THANKYOU **BbloodyAwfulPoet **FOR A GREAT REVIEW ! x**

****

**Chapter 5: Butterflies signal.**

Hermione strolled happily into the Great Hall which seemed to be erupting with noise and Christmas spirit. As Hermione thought, there were a dozen fir trees standing broad and tall around the edges of the hall. The golden lights glinted and twinkled like the stars that were bewitched in the sky above the student' heads.

She approached the Gryffindor table which was by far the most welcoming. She spotted Harry and Ron but then felt a swooping sensation in her stomach. Neither of them had come to visit her for that week that she was in the hospital wing. Now Hermione's temper was rising. It was rising a lot. She marched up to the places that her supposedly 'best friends' were sitting but she did not sit down, she just gave a huff which caused Harry and Ron to turn around to see who was making a fuss behind them. In astonishment they cried:

"HERMIONE! You're okay!"

Hermione gave a stiff nod to show that she was not in a pleasant mood whatsoever.

"You didn't visit me. You didn't visit me at all." She directed this speech at Ron who looked dumbfounded at this accusation.

"It wasn't just me, Hermione, Harry didn't come either." Ron winged.

A funny thought got directed into Hermione's head. Why did she just focus on Ron instead of both he and Harry? Why was she so let down that _Ron_ hadn't come to see her when she found it less difficult to come to terms with why Harry didn't check in on her?..

"Well, why didn't you come to see me?" Hermione demanded for an answer and the look on Harry and Ron's face was of pure frustration and fright at this new found glare that Hermione had learned to use.

"We _did_ come to see you on the day you fell into the coma." Harry argued. "We were really worried, Hermione!" He seemed to be telling the truth.

"And the reason we didn't come to see you after that is because... because we were so scared and worried that you wouldn't make it, it's horrible seeing you lie there, not knowing if you're going to live, unaware of everything." Ron explained. Hermione couldn't get to grips with that wonderful speech that he had just provided. Was Ron telling the truth? Did her really mean all that? Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and prompted herself to sit down on the long bench that ran from the beginning to the end of the Gryffindor table.

All of Hermione's angst was gone, her frustration had all been diminished by that one word that came out of Ron's mouth: "worried."

Without noticing, Harry had piled Hermione's plate high with food. On the Gryffindor table sat a dozen glazed chickens and a variety of potatoes and turnips. For desert was chocolate gateaux which, by the looks of it, Ron had munched all to himself as he puffed out his belly and his plate was covered in dark brown smears.

"You need to get your strength back." Said Harry, indicating the plate. Hermione smiled at him thankfully and tucked in to the food mountain that was calling her.

It was so nice to have her friends back, everyone was chatting to her whilst she ate and lots of people seemed concerned for her. Hermione's thoughts went back to the Christmas Dance and remembered that she needed a dance partner, again she felt the butterflies in her stomach...

"Guys, I've got to go!" Said Hermione loudly and she left the Great Hall even though she had barely touched her lunch. She could feel her cheeks burning and she felt those ruddy annoying butterflies fluttering around in her anxious stomach again.

"You're not sick are you?" Shouted Ron across the chitter chatter of students. However, Hermione had to ignore him – she had way too much to deal with already.

Once she reached the common room, Hermione flopped down onto a large armchair and thought things through. She knew the reason why she had got the butterflies. She had had to come to terms with it since she was in first year, six years she had struggled to deny the truth but she could not fight her deep feellings anymore. She wanted _him_ more than anything in the world but there was a catch.

Hermione argued with herself in her head and images of that one boy came crashing around her eyes, if only he felt the same way about _her_. She contemplated her thoughts on the matter for a whole half hour but even though she had plenty of time to think, it made no effect on Hermione's answer to the problem that was nearly reducing her to tears.

Couldn't take any more, Hermione got off of the armchair to go and sort out the books she needed for her return to lessons after lunch. First up was potions, which was going to be a struggle as Snape was going to terrorise Hermione till no end as she had caused two Slytherins to be excluded from school for two weeks. After potions was charms and this lesson would be the complete opposite from potions as Professor Flitwick, whom Hermione respected a lot, would keep giving out endless house points for Hermione's bravery and also because she was his favourite, hardest working student that he had ever taught – and that was a lot.

Bag packed and uniform smartly put into place, Hermione set off grudgingly for potions, it would be a long walk as the classroom was held in the dungeons. The green light and eerie jars of dead creatures would not brighten Hermione's spirits, probably worsen them.

She entered the dim potions room, most of her classmates were getting their things out of their heavy bags. Hermione sat down on the icy stool at her assigned desk.

"Good afternoon class." Came the sneaky voice of Severus Snape, his words echoed around the classroom and Hermione felt a slight shiver down her spine. If only she could be back in the common room on her own in the comfy armchair that she did not want to leave in the first place.

However, what Hermione didn't know was that the armchair on which she was sitting on previously had in fact been, the 'Armchair Of Love.'

**A/N: OOOOH WHO DOES HERMIONE LOVE? I THINK IT'S KINDA OBVIOUS THOUGH! PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING X**


	6. The Deadly Plot

**A/N: THANKS TO MY NEW REVIEWER: Connieewing GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR **

**Lassie1994, your comments are so nice !!! Thankyou so much they are a joy to read ! x**

**Chapter 6: The Deadly Plot**

Finally! Potions class had reached the end that day and Hermione was able to relax a bit more. She couldn't wait to get to Charms as she was the only witch in her class, in fact the whole year that could master charms and bewitchments the first time she tried it out.

Hermione's mood had finally lifted, she had forgotten for a brief moment about her butterflies as all she focused on was Professor Flitwick's face when she returned to his lesson after a month of being deprived from one of her best subjects. However, what Hermione was unaware of was that at that precise moment, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy had re-entered the school building and were climbing out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Well well, Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy, glad to see that you have returned although I just want to press upon you that you are being watched very heavily and if any more unpleasant news of your bad behaviour reach my ears then you are out of this school faster than you can say Acid Pops.

At this rather peculiar announcement made by his headmaster, Draco forced himself not to smirk in his evil fashion. He could sense Pansy, next to him, trying hard to suppress a squeal of laughter.

The austere headmaster knew what they were doing but casually replied saying:

"Oh, I take it you like Acid Pops as well then, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco did not answer.

"Righto, please, if you may, return to your lessons, I do believe that you now have Charms with the _charm_ing Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore chuckled to himself at his own feeble joke and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Without any word of thanks, Pansy and Draco left the office.

Meanwhile, Hermione had just settled down into her seat, her books, parchment and newly-purchased quill were neatly organised in an impressive arrangement on her desk.

Professor Flitwick told asked for silence and immediately everyone's focus was on their teacher. The tiny Flitwick had moved over by the door to his room as for some abnormal reason, was his favourite place to teach. Although, this was not a wise idea for today however as suddenly the door flung open and Draco and Pansy entered the room, Flitwick went flying across his classroom and it was like somebody had put a trampoline beneath his feet. Luckily, he landed on a huge pile of red cushions which had been used in the class before as students had been practising banishing spells.

With a gasp, Lavender Brown dashed up to retrieve Flitwick's body from the engulfment of cushions and helped him to stand up again.

Usually, Hermione would be the one to rush to Flitwick's aid, as he was always so accident-prone, but the appearance of her two enemies had caused Hermione to sink lower and lower into her chair.

_They were back_

Hermione could feel Pansy's loathing eyes at the back of her head but she did not give in and didn't turn around for the whole of the remaining time of the lesson.

When the bell rang for Defence against the Dark Arts, Hermione hoped upon hope that Draco and Pansy, or any of the other nasty Slytherins, would approach her and start to torment her once again.

Luckily, Hermione got her wish as al she received from the Slytherin gang was a dirty look. DADA lesson was with the Slytherins as well but for some reason, Pansy, Draco and Millicent were strolling off in the opposite direction.

"Malfoy, where you goin?" Shouted Vincent Crabbe who was down the other end of the corridor with Gregory Goyle.

Malfoy just waved a wand at them but Pansy turned round to face the two stupid boys and gave them a weird look. It was like she was sending them some private message. Stunned, Hermione looked at the changing expressions on Crabbe and Goyle's faces, they had registered something in their minds and they both said in union:

"Oh yeah!" They lumbered off to walk with the rest of their group and turned a corner.

_Maybe they just know of another route to get to the classroom_. Thought Hermione, but she was sure that they were up to something and she definitely knew this once DADA had started as Malfoy, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle were not present in the class and their seats had been left unoccupied.

Professor Hawks asked aloud:"Where have most of the Slytherins gone?" It was obvious that he was suspicious.

Then Blaise Zabini told him that they had to see the headmaster for reasons unknown.

Professor Hawks seemed satisfied by this explanation but Hermione still felt uneasy, Blaise must be back-up for another one of Malfoy's terrible schemes.

Hermione told herself after that to concentrate on her defence skills and the Malfoy situation was soon forgotten.

* * *

**IN MOANING MYRTLE'S BATHROOM:**

**"So"** Draco said. **"How are we going to do it?"**

"I'm not sure Drakie, does anyone have any ideas?" Pansy replied.

_"Just use the killing curse."_ Crabbe suggested.

**"No, dumbass...no!"** Draco shouted.

_**"Err we could chuck rocks !"**_

**"Shut up Goyle!"** Malfoy demanded looking very frustrated. He couldn't think of anything that would complete the plan but would not give him and his friends away.

_"Use knives?"_

**"No."**

_"Creep u-"_

**"No."**

"Lock it in a room?"

**"No."**

"Transfigure it into a skeleton?

**"NO! For God's sake, NOO!"**

"Draco, in case you haven't noticed, we are all suggesting things whereas you are not! We are trying to help you!" Pansy whined in her snaky voice that rattled around the murky tiles of the depressing bathroom that hadn't been used in years, apart from the incident in their second year when the Chamber of Secrets opened once more.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I need to get payback, I _have_ to get payback!" Malfoy had flushed a deep beetroot and looked awfully like one of the cushions that he had knocked Professor Flitwick onto an hour previously.

"Drakie we _all_ want payback." Pansy sympathised. It was overly obvious that she was in love with Draco. No it wasn't in _love_ with Draco, she was impassioned, infatuated, _obsessed_ with Draco! She twirled his golden locks around in her finger and hummed a tune that sounded like '_Weasley is Our King._'

**"He always lets the quaffle in Weasley is our King!"**

Everyone screamed, even Malfoy for Moaning Myrtle had just swooped out from her loveable U-bend and began to carry on Pansy's tune in a sombre lament.

_"Myrtle! You scared the life out of us!"_ Millicent whispered, she was still in shock of this unearthly intruder.

**"Don't you even _think_ about teasing _me_ Miss Bulstrode otherwise I shall most _definitely_ haunt your soul for the rest of eternity!"** Shrieked the moaning ghost.

"Just ignore her, Millie." Pansy said, horror struck at this rude phantom that was floating above their heads and screaming her head off. With one last bellow, Moaning Myrtle flew off again into her most welcoming U-bend that rarely had visitors.

**"Right, ignore that little interruption."** Malfoy said sarcastically. He was sounding much put off and annoyed.

"Please, doesn't anyone have any more ideas? I _really_ need the toilet!" Pansy pleaded.

_"Pansy we're in a bloody toilet anyway!"_Giggled her best friend.

"Whoa, like I'm going in this dump, you've got to be kidding me!"

**"Excuse me!"** Malfoy shouted. **"We need ideas, and fast!"**

There were umms and aaahs but nobody came up with any ideas for the _plan_ until...

"Poison? We can use poison!"

_"...That... that's it!"_ Everyone chorused.

**"We'll poison the little mudblood to death!"** Malfoy sniggered happily.

**"She's gonna wish she'd never even been born! Goodbye Hermione Mudblood Granger!!"

* * *

**

A/N: A NICE LONGER CHAPTER THAT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED ! PLEASE R&R ! xxx


	7. The Dream Odyssey

**A/N: YAYY! 4 NEW REVIEWERS **

**X.x.Tare.x.X Great Review And Yes It Is Very Sneaky :)**

**Hondagirl Wow ! So many comments ! Thanks for being so thorough and reading all those chapters at once! Please keep up with the story and the reviewing x**

**Boysinabooth Thanks for being so honest and kind and reviewing every chapter :D**

**Rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme I'm so happy that you're reviewing another one of my stories.. I know you might not like the Draco thing but come on its fanfiction and that's how I roll x**

**HERE WE GO..**

**Chapter 7: The Dream Odyssey.**

Lessons were _finally _over and Hermione was looking forward to a nice meal in the Great Hall and then she would settle down in front of the fire to make a start on the various essays she had been set that day. Since the absence of Draco and his gang after Charms lesson, Hermione was unaware of the deadly plot that they were planning in the unnoccupied bathroom. Indubitably, they were up to something but Hermione would never guess in a million years that they were all planning to _kill _her!

"Hermione, you coming to eat now?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, okay." Hermione replied and she set off with Ron, Harry, Parvati, Ginny and, grudgingly, Lavender to the hall where the delicious smell of various mouth-watering delights were alreday wafting to their noses and drawing them ever nearer to the busy bustle of hungry Hogwartians who were too eager to start their appealing dinner after a drawling days work.

After a couple of minutes waiting, the large oak tables were suddenly hidded by the many ornate platters of food and refreshments. It was time to dig in.

By the time Hermione had filled her plate, Ron had already started to stuff his face full of chicken and potato and it was a rather putrid sight, however, it made Hermione giggle.

"Oh, Ron! You've got to learn some manners!" She laughed whilst spooning up some brocolli. Ron turned a slight tinge of rouge but he was glad to see that nobody else had noticed this.

For the rest of the meal, the friends conversed on subjects they had learnt that day and teachers that had utterly embarrassed them in their lessons. Harry and Ginny didn't actually do much of the talking as for most of their time in the Great Hall, they had had their arms wrapped snugly around each other and were embracing rather heavily in front of everyone including the teachers. McGonagall's face was like thunder but however, to her displeasure, Dumbledore was chuckling and saying:

"Aaah, young love, young love!"

Another teacher that was glancing over at the Gryffindor table was Professor Trelawney but for once in her life, she didn't seem to be a bit intersted in Harry. It was actually _Hermione _she was staring at! She looked like she was thinking very seriously to herslef.

"Guys, I'm thinking of heading up to the tower now." Suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, good idea, come on let's go." Said Ginny, unwrapping herslef from Harry. All the others, too got up from their bench and walked off to the common room.

Ten minutes later and Hermione had perched her petite body on a chair by the roaring fire and started to plan out her potions essay. It was about a poison that went by the name of 'The Draft Of Controlloversia' and it was literally a liquid Imperius, it the poisoner would tell the potion what they wanted it to do and once the drinker's lips had touched the potion, they would immediately start being controlled.

_Scary_ Thought Hermione.

For an hour and a half she listed the devastating effects that usually ended in horrific death and Hermione was glad to see that the potion seemed rather difficult to brew and was advanced, intermediate magic.

Heading off for a very early night, Hermione bade all of her friends goodnight and trooped up the cold stone stairs to her dorm. Lookng out of the window, it was obvious that Christmas was near by as the clouds were very white and covered the sky from any blue gaps. Also, it meant that the Christmas ball was beckoning nearer and Hermione felt a twang of a mixture of guilt and jealousy as she thought about it.

She climbed into her bed and smelt the fresh fragrance of powder on the duvet.

Hermione was totally unaware that her biggest journey ever was about to begin.

* * *

A rush of sleep went over her head and Hermione was asleep. 

She was in a land of that looked vaguely like Hogsmeade, there were white flakes of snow falling from the icy grey sky and around Hermione were heaps upon heaps of pure white, ankle-deep snow. However, she could not feel anything.. it was a dream of course, a silly old dream. Dotted around the scene were numerous fir trees which were at various sizes from one another... funnily enough this reminded Hermione of the Hogwarts fir trees that surrounded the lake that would probably be frozen over in this drastic weather. The freezing girl walked on through the dream-like area she had found herself in. A flash of gingery-red whooshed past her eyes but the source was not found... then an ear-splitting scream of what sounded like giggles echoed around the snowy road. That horrific laugh was very, very familiar.

When everything quitened down, Hermione thought that it was a trichk of her mind, everything she had just witnessed, but to her extreme displeasure and horror, she felt the ground below her lurch, but there was no ground ... Hermione was surrounded by emptiness, she was falling!...

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!" Screamed Hermione as she forcefully awoke in her bed which was soaked with fever sweat. Something was not right- the dream seemed so real to Hermione that she had to make sure she was back to reality. She had had these dreams of collapsing and falling too many times so Hermione thought it was time for action, she could just be going through a tricjy stage in her life, but to Hermione's intelligence, it was something more than that. 

She ran to her set of drawers and searched for some writing paper and a quill. She sat down on the end of the bed and began to trace words of ink onto some parchment:

_Dear Elanor, I'm sorry if I have woken you but I have some very important information to tell you and I need some advice._

_For many months now, I have been experiencing very terrible and out-of-the-ordinary dreams. They seem so unbelievably real that I am very frightened indeed! It is like I am falling through space and time. It is recurrent every night, but each time it becomes stronger and clearer... scarier. I see a snowy village that reminds me of a a town near my school and I catch a glimpse of someone I - someone I know in my class. Then I hear squealing from a person that reminds me of someone i severely detest. Please, Elanor, I need your help! Please aid me and tell me why I'm having these nightmares, I am really in distraught._

_Thankyou for reading my letter _

_Love, Hermione x_

For many years, Hermione and Elanor had been friends. They had always listened to each other's problems but then they got separated as Hermione had found out she had been asked to become a student at Hogwarts. She didn't know how Elanor would react when a ragged screech owl came to her bedroom in the middle of the night to deliver a letter to her. Hermione didn't even know if her friend would be able to help her in finding the answer to her worries.. but Hermione just needed someone to talk to.

There was one other person that could really help her. It sounded austere. A woman whom Hermione had hated all these years, ever since her third year. Could she possibly help this situation and unravel the truth?

Hermione climbed the steps of the astronomy tower and the nearer she got, the stronger the smell of cherry liquer became. Maybe she was still up. Hermione thought.

She rapped her shaking knuckles on the mystic door and without waiting for a reply, walked hesitantly into the musty classroom of the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney.

"Dear Goodness, child, whatever is the reason you are in my room and up so late?" Quivered the voice of the bizarre teacher.

Trelawneys' eyes were quadrupled by her enormous glasses that were balancing on her rather overlarge nose. She wore an expression of deep bemusement and conveyed a sense of vulnerability.

"I have been meaining to ask you something for quite a long time, Professor." Said Hermione. gaining her courage.

"Bad dreams?" Asked Sibyll.

"How.. how did you know?" Hermione replied, astonished at her ex-teacher's discovery.

"I can sense it in your eyes my dear." Whispered the voice. " You are very afraid, you are in grave danger!"

Hermione felt the urge to roll her eyes but could not puch herself to do it. She partly believed Trelawney that this was true, she was in grave danger.

"Beware the midnight extraveganza of those cold, silver eyes you so intently despise. Become aware of the lonely and disheartened fool who could not show it's true feelings, become aware of that person's prescence on the night that could change everything! Danger lies ahead but you are too young to realise it, you poor, poor, misfortunate child. Take each step carefully and do not risk anything that could cause pain. More importantly... you must try with all your might to not be revealed to the hidded truth because it is the cause to all of this business. YOU ARE IN GRAVE DANGER!" And with that, the lamenting professor lay back in her chair and a loud snore filled the silent, sweet-smelling room.

Trouble was on it's way.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Look, I'm so sorry for the terrible long wait it has been for this seventh chapter. I have really wanted to write it for a long time but I have just gone back to school and the amount of bloody homweork I'm getting is vast! It's true... I never really do my homework but at the moment I literally have to or I will be spending every single afternoon in detention. So yeah, apologies again, next chapter will be up much sooner than this one so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't lose heart with this story. R&R as always ! i 3 reviews mann x 


End file.
